Master Hand vs. Alien X
Master Hand Wizard: Nostalgia comes with the Master Hand. He is the creator of everything in Super Smash Brothers and the main antagonist in multiple of the games. Boomstick: He's called the Master Hand for a reason, it's hypothesized he might actually be the hand of a social outcast but we will not go into that since that's just theory and not actual canon for Super Smash Brothers. Wizard: Master Hand is very powerful. He is able to see people such as Mario, Arceus, Shulk, Link, and Kirby as fiction beings. To elaborate, Mario has very many dimensions of existence because of the dream deposit stacking many infinites to get really into dimensional tiering! Boomstick: Arceus is able to create entire concepts of time and space and is above them, meaning the Master Hand is similarly above them as well. Wizard: The Master Hand sees Shulk as fiction, and Shulk is able to disrupt space-time with the monado third and is even connected to Xenogears and Xenosaga which have many dimensions of existence as well! Boomstick: With all of this power, the Master Hand is hyperversal for seeing Mario as fiction who has string theory present in his universe and characters he fights have threatened to destroy it. Wizard: He can make duplicates of people to fight and they continue in an endless mode with many versions of them being generated. Boomstick: The Master Hand can shoot out lasers, gun bullets, and beat you to the ground because he's a fucking hand if that was obvious. Wizard: He can control the laws of reality to his will and shape them as he pleases, giving him reality warping and law manipulation abilities. Boomstick: And do not forget he can teleport as fast as he wants, but it really doesn't matter when the Master Hand also has Infinite speed! He sees Mario as a trophy who can move in a void, meaning he transcends infinite speed. He also flies across galaxies very casually as well. Wizard: The Master Hand also has the Master Core form, allowing him to be many times stronger and even make Crazy Hand afraid of him who was equal to the Master Hand! He only gets this though with lots of damage. Boomstick: He's still very strong though! Alien X Wizard: And now we have Alien X! Boomstick: Alien X is one of the strongest aliens Ben has in the Omnitrix, putting him even above people like Heatblast who can make supernovas and Clockwork who can reverse multiversal levels of destruction from the chronosapien time bomb! Wizard: Some people might say that Atomic X was one shotted by the bomb, but it has actuallly been confirmed by Man of Action themselves that he is weaker than Alien X. The reason Ben would use him is because Alien X is actually really hard to use because of all of the power he has. So fusing a weaker alien with Alien X means Ben can still use celestapien abilities, just to a lesser degree. Boomstick: Alien X has also been stated to destroy entire omniverses with just six thoughts, and the omniverse in Ben 10 even has twenty six dimensional planes as the Nalijans had stated only 26 dimensions matter, making Alien X like hyperversal very easily. Wizard: He also should be comparable to other celestapiens who exist in the forge of creation, a place that is timeless and literally can only be accessed by those with the map of infinity like professor paradox and the celestapiens such as Galactic Gladiator and Alien X himself. This would put him at infinite speeds. Boomstick: But by far, Alien X's most impressive ability is his reality warping! It allows him to rewind time such as reversing floods, have mastery over space and time, and recreating things like matter, space, time, life, and souls within a universe that had been destroyed. He even restored it to pretty much be like the old one, meaning he has nigh-omniscience as well. Wizard: But Alien X is not without flaw. Despite being omnipotent in Ben 10, others can take his power and he has to have his three personalities duel it out for what they will do, making his options sometimes just hard to do and leave him open. Boomstick: But Alien X is still a powerful fighter! Don't get that wrong! He can destroy most of fiction with just a thought! Fight Alien X: You there! Alien X points to the Master Hand. Alien X: You were just terrorizing random people for no reason! What the hell dude?! Master Hand: Muhahahaha! The Master Hand shoots a bullet but Alien X deflects it with his telekinesis. Alien X: That's it! Time to go serious mode on you! Alien X flies up and punches the Master Hand who screams in pain. He grabs Alien X and throws him to the side and shoots finger lasers at Alien X. Alien X: OW! Master Hand: Muhahahahahaha! The Master Hand makes duplicates of Alien X to fight him. Alien X: I can do that too! Alien X makes many duplicates of themselves. They clash out and make many explosions to leave the Master Hand and Alien X alone there again. Alien X: Try this on for size! Alien X thinks and the universe is destroyed. Alien X: Ha, that was really enough to beat him? I think that he was not very strong. A cloud reveals the Master Hand still alive even after that. The Master Hand sets a rule where Alien X cannot duplicate or use telekinesis. Alien X: Try this! Alien X tries to duplicate, but he can't. Alien X: What the hell! Is this your doing Bellicus? Bellicus: Nope. The Master Hand goes up and rips Alien X in half. Time rewinds, showing Alien X at the beginning of the part after their duplicates were done the fighting. Alien X: Time is part of reality, I control reality to my will. The Master Hand sets a new rule Alien X can't time rewind, duplicate or use telekinesis. Alien X: I assume you plan on disabling my abilities again? That won't work! Alien X mind controls the Master Hand. The Master Hand keeps fighting his mind from being controlled through sheer will. Alien X: Just give in! The Master Hand breaks out of the control attempt. Master Hand: Muhahahahahaha! The Master Hand shoots a laser at Alien X's private area. Alien X: Gah, that hurts! Alien X rips a hole in space to absorb the powers of the Master Hand. Alien X: I grow tired of your moves. Your behaviors bore me and you have the demeanor of a little brat who just won't give up. Why don't you just give up and die already! The Master Hand: Muhahahahaha! The Master Hand teleports. Alien X: Wha- The Master Hand smacked Alien X across another galaxy. Alien X: I saw this once in an anime, let me try it here! Alien X prepares a Kamehameha, as Azmuth said he can do anything he wants, he did. The Master Hand replicates another Alien X to do the same thing with his own power added in, though this Alien X was weaker due to the Master Hand taking battle damage. Alien X: HAAAAAAAAAAA! Master Hand: HAAAAAAAAAA! The beams collide and the multiverse is destroyed. Floating in the empty void though... The Master Hand is badly damaged but Alien X is nowhere to be seen. Alien X had been destroyed from the explosion. Analysis Wizard: Woah, that was epic! Boomstick: Yeah! Wizard: The main reason Alien X lost was because the Master Hand can set laws to reality, which would allow him to nullify any of Alien X's abilities over time. Boomstick: Both were equal in speed and power otherwise, but the Master Hand one because he just had too many abilities for Alien X to handle. Wizard: My childhood has been ruined... Boomstick: The winner is the Master Hand. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019 Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:"God vs. God" Themed Fights Category:"God vs Alien" Themed Death Battles Category:'Aliens' Themed Death Battles Category:Magic Duel